


finding out

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M, Skam France Season 2 Episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: just as charles' life was finally going as planned, nico ruins it once more.





	finding out

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hi can you please write one of Skam France maybe a different version on how Charles reacted about finding out about his brother and Manon. Only if you can or want to. Thanks

life felt good again.

his _bac_ revision was going well, the basketball team were up and running, getting prepared for the season, and most importantly, manon was back in his life again. and she _loved_ him.

on the other hand... everything felt so... unnaturally calm. like a calm before the storm. charles couldn't help but doubt it. he had never felt this at ease in his entire life, why would this time be any different?

 _come on,_ he coaxed himself, as he unlocked his front door, _chill out. you deserve to be happy, just this once. it’s just paranoia getting to your head._

all of his self talk went down the drain, when he entered his apartment, and caught sight of his brother sitting down on the couch, watching some TV. _he still hasn't left?_ charles thought, _and has he been drinking way too much? he smells like beer._

nico’s head turned back as soon as he felt his little brother’s presence. “welcome home, brother.” he smiled in a sick, evil way. charles hated his smile. and his face. and everything about him. everything about him was manipulative. _just maybe a couple of more days now..._ charles thought, before he nodded as a response to nico and entered the kitchen for something to eat.

“where have you been?” nico then asked, when he followed charles into the kitchen. _small talk?_ he wondered. _he never does that._ usually, the two of them mainly ignored each other’s presence.

_should i just tell him the truth?_

“with manon.” he finally said, before opening the fridge.

“ah. your _girlfriend_.” nico said, venom dripping down his tone. “so, she told you about how came round last weekend?”

charles froze. _manon did what?_

_it must’ve been when she couldn't get ahold of me and my phone. but why didn't she tell me?_

“eh, no.” charles started casually. _she probably just left when she didn't find me. right?_

“oh?” nico’s eyebrow raised, and suddenly, his dark smirk became more prominent on his face. “so, she didn't tell you how she stayed for my party, drank her ass off, partied with me, and....” he trailed off in suspense.

charles was at this point, shocked beyond his mind. manon, drinking? partying? he closed his eyes. he didn't like the sound of how nico prominently said _with me. please, please, please,_ he thought, _nothing else._

“and got naked. and slept with me. in _your_ bed.”

the colour on charles’ face drained out. “no,” he mumbled, “you're lying. she’d never do that to me.” he felt like a little kid again, trying to defend himself against his brother in front of his parents.

nico faked a sympathy look. “oh, but it _did_ happen,” he said, “and let me tell you, charles, she is one porcelain babe. did you know about the small mole on her stomach?”

chales punched him.

“fuck you, nico!” he cried out, “fuck you for ruining my life, taking everything away from me!”  
  
“don’t blame me for being a worthless cunt!” nico sneered back, wiping off blood from his nose.

with another push, charles stormed off towards his room. _no, no no. it can't be possible. manon won't do that to me._

_would she?_

“remember, charles!” nico yelled from the back, “everything is _your_ fault. you got _her_ killed, and you lost your own girlfriend because of yourself. you have no one else to blame. _ever_.”

charles slammed the door, and slid down to the floor, unable to take it anymore. instead of causing destruction, he sobbed. he sobbed his heart out. because of his dead little sister, because manon betrayed him. because of how right nico was.

life was never good to him. why would it have started now?  


End file.
